iHaunt iCarly
by coffee.runt
Summary: The trio enters a contest to stay in the state's most haunted house overnight, but not everything goes as smoothly as they thought it would.


**AN: So guess what? I wrote iSaved Her Life. It's on the laptop. Where is the laptop? Sitting right next to me. Why isn't the story online? The laptop thought it'd be funny and decide not to turn on one day. So there the story sits with no update, after I actually WORKED on it. I pulled myself out of my lazyness and updated. But of course, I didn't upload immiedatly. Ugh. I'm gonna try to get it fixed, who knows how that's gonna go. If it comes down to it I'll rewrite, but I'm REALLY not looking forward to that. And every time I check my email I notice more people adding it to their alert thing, and I feel bad. So yeah, I thought I'd make a new story on the more trustworthy desktop. The other story WILL be updated at some point, promise. I'm just experiencing technical difficulties and having to put it on a little hiatus. SORRY!**

**Anyway, enough of my babble. No pairing in this story, just for fun and friendship. I suppose if you squint you can see hints of different pairings (coughCAMcough), but really, trio friendship all the way!**

**

* * *

**

"Do we really have to do this?" Freddie whined as he finished packing up his tech gear.

"Come on Freddie, you know how much of an opportunity this is for us. This was the dare that the viewers wanted, we can't back down now."

"Yeah, cause we saw how well our dare worked out last time."

Carly sighed in frustration. Her mind flashed back to the last dare, the one with the bunny suit and taco truck. She still felt horribly guilty about the whole thing and it didn't help that Freddie was bringing it up again. Before Carly could respond, Sam walked in sporting a bag of what was most likely food.

"Ah calm yourself Fredward. This crap isn't real anyway, and if it makes you feel better, I'll walk next to Carly when we cross the street so you won't have to worry." she remarked sarcastically, coming into the room and setting her bag down.

Freddie rolled his eyes and closed his camera case with a sigh. He flung the strap over his shoulder and stood up, making his way over to the center of the room to the two girls.

"Can you guys try to get along tonight?"

"Yes"

"No."

They both had answered at the same time. Freddie was trying to please Carly but Sam of course was being brutally honest: of course she wasn't going to get along with him tonight.

"Whatever, come on, we better get going." Carly sighed in defeat, grabbing her bag and headed out of the studio. Freddie and Sam glanced at each other and then followed suit. It was going to be a long night.

The three friends came down the stairs of the Shay apartment, ready (or in some ways, not so ready) to embark on their overnight adventure. They came down to see Spencer working on a painting, clearly getting very into it.

"Spencer, we're leaving."

"Oh, okay. Hey, check out this painting, I was just recently inspired."

They turned to look at his canvas, only to find it almost empty. The only thing that appeared to be on it was what looked like a wall.

"A wall?" Carly questioned.

"Well, right now. When it's done, it's going to be SO much more."

"O..kay…and what exactly inspired this wall?"

"The cat in our wall! I was stumped on what I should do art on, and I figured out I don't have to look far at all! My muse can be found with things in everyday life, including the cat in our wall."

"Spencer, that cat isn't still in our wall."

Spencer raised his brow and stepped over to the side wall, banging his fist on it. In response a meow was heard, proving that the cat was indeed still in the wall.

"Okay it is in the wall." Carly corrected, then shaking her head.

"Dudes we're gonna be late." Sam urged. Hmm, the irony. She was the one worried about arriving on time? Usually it was the opposite.

"Right. Let's go, bye Spencer!"

"Okay this place is definitely not what I expected." Carly admitted as they stepped up to the front door. They all silently agreed: definitely not what they had in mind. The house was old, that was obvious. But it wasn't scary. They half expected that creepy old haunted mansion feel from the movies, but nope. It was large and white, looked as if it was owned by a billionaire a century ago.

She knocked on the door and it quickly opened. Inside the door way stood a tall balding man in a suit. "Ah iCarly, there you are. Come inside, please."

They stepped inside, getting chills when they walked past him. The interior of the house was in good condition from what they could tell. It could use a little dusting and it smelled a little musty, but that was to be expected. It just didn't really seem like the most haunted house in the state, that's all.

"You know the rules, there's a landline if you need it. Remember, don't leave until we come tomorrow. There are security cameras outside the house that will be monitored to assure you don't leave and cheat. Good luck." the man told them, and with that, left. They saw him exit and lock the door behind him. They then took the opportunity to take a look around the living room.

"See? Not so bad people. Plus, there is electricity, so don't worry Freddie, you can plug your night light in."

"I don't use it anymore Sam!" Freddie announced angrily, setting his stuff down. Sam was about to retort something back but was cut off by a loud banging noise from the upstairs.

"Did you guys hear that?" Carly panicked, gripping onto Freddie's arm.

"I think it came from upstairs." Freddie told them, already freaked out.

"Good job Freddifer. Now be a man and go check it out."

"Ohh no, I'm not going anywhere by myself in this house."

"Sam, Freddie's right. We shouldn't split up." Carly agreed. Sam sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch. She could argue with Freddie all night but whatever Carly said was the final word. It was the same for Freddie - all she had to do was wave the 'Please, for me?' and he'd agree to whatever.

Carly went over and sat herself down next to Sam, leaning in and stretching out, using Sam's shoulder as her pillow.

"We haven't been here for more than 20 minutes and I'm already bored." Carly said, trying to push any fears that she had to the back of her mind.

"Yeah well I'm still-" Freddie was cut off mid sentence by the same crashing sound from upstairs. Carly leapt into the air and grabbed onto Sam for dear life, now even more panicked than before.

"Okay what is that?" Freddie demanded, practically shaking in his shoes.

"I don't know - but we need to find out." Sam said, standing up. Carly didn't let go of her arm and stood up with her.

"Sam I don't think that's-" Freddie tried to reason but Sam was already marching through the hall and to the stairs with Carly still clinging on her arm. "Okay, never mind." he mumbled, hurrying after them.

The trio made their way to the stairs, slowly climbing them. The lights were on and as far as they could see, there was nobody in the hall upstairs. But just then, another crash resounded and the lights flashed off. Carly screamed and furthered her grip onto Sam's arm. Freddie stopped breathing for a second, before remembering something.

"Guys wait, I have a pocket flashlight!" he announced happily, pulling it out and flipping it on, eager to see where they were.

"…You have a pocket flashlight with you?" Sam asked.

"Well I guess my mom's worrying does pay off after all, doesn't it?" Freddie beamed, for once proud of his mother.

"Uhm, guys, not to interrupt this lovely chat BUT THE LIGHTS JUST WENT OUT!" Carly shouted quietly at them.

"Relax Carls. I'm sure there's just something wrong with the wiring. It's probably related to that sound or something." Sam tried to calm her down. Carly nodded, not convinced. They continued their way up the stairs ever so slowly, with each step they became more and more panicked.

"Easy Carls. You dig your nails into my arm much harder and I'm gonna start bleeding." Sam told her friend, getting tired of the increasing pain that was being caused by Carly's fingernails in her arm.

"Oh right, sorry." Carly apologized, quickly letting up. She didn't take her hand off of Sam's arm though, only loosened her grip.

They were at the top of the steps when they heard another noise coming from one of the rooms in the hallway. Sam grabbed onto Carly out of fear, Carly let out a shriek and tightened her grip on Sam again, and Freddie grabbed Sam's shoulder. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she snapped out of her fear and swatted his hand away.

"Hands off Fredward."

"Sorry."

"Guys...I think it's coming from that room." Carly told them, ignoring their banter. She pointed to the one directly across from them. The door was shut: not a good sign.

"A-Alright. Come on." Freddie said, taking charge and stepping toward the door.

"Oooh, look who stepped up and manned up." Sam teased, impressed with Freddie's sudden 'take charge' attitude.

Freddie ignored her and started to turn the knob on the door, but stopped.

"Never mind I think we should go back downstairs."

"Well so much for the new Fredward." Sam sighed, stepping up next to the door and turning the knob herself. She pushed the door open and pushed Freddie inside. She and Carly quickly followed after, taking a look around the tiny room.

"...it's empty." Carly stated, surprised. There was nothing in the room. Just an empty room with a closet on the far wall.

"The closet." Freddie gulped, afraid of what they'd find.

"Well you're the one with the pocket light, you go check it out." Sam barked, pushing him toward the closet.

"I hate you." Freddie mumbled, inching to the closet door.

"The feeling's mutual."

He gulped and grabbed the door handle. Slowly he pulled the door open and peered inside before letting out a shriek and flying backwards.

* * *

**hehe freddie shrieks XD **


End file.
